A Hard Confession
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: Two young teens struggle to come to terms following the near death experience of one of them. One takes to writing his thought out to cope. Another take to destroying the woods with her ax.


**Authors note: Sorry if this feels rushed. Just felt like trying fanfic again so here's a short drabble I wrote up. Hope you guys like it!**

"Arggghhhhffff!" cried Hiccup as he struggled to cinch down the first strap of his new prosthetic.

He eyed the piece for about the thousandth time that week. He was taken aback by how ugly it looked to him. The iron piece of equipment that hung of his leg bothered him so much. It hung off him like an ankle weight cast of the world's heaviest iron ore.

"If I'm going to wear this contraption for the rest of life, then Gobber could of at least could have made it out of something lighter than gronkle dung," the disgruntled teen muddled to himself. "Note to self, the next of my experiments is going to be designing look or feel this ugly to wear."

The boy finished bracing the last strap as a new wave of white hot pain soared up his leg faster than greased lightning. He gritted his teeth so hard that jaw would certainly be sore afterwards. Not even a bowl of Berk's famous yaks milk oatmeal could train one's jaw to not feel that kind of tension.

The lad breathed hard as the rest of the pain subsided. Eventually the last of his nerves calmed down to were the ever present dull feeling of 'tolerable' pressure was even that he could bare to walk. Hiccup move his legs across his cot and half dozen wool covers to let them dangle over the ground. He sighed as the first step on his new foot was always the hardest.

Bracing he eased his right foot onto the hard oak floor first followed by his left. The pressure increased as he put his full weight onto both feet and pushed himself from the bed. The familiar feeling of itching in his strump eventually subsiding he began to get dressed.

"Oh gods," he groaned out loud as he struggled to put on his leggings.

As he put his peg leg through his pant leg began to trip and fall over himself. Balance and coordination never being his strong suits he soon found himself headed towards that oh so familiar hard oak floor.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he braced himself for impact. Thankfully, being one of good hearing ad the only creature in the room with all of his walking appendages, Toothless, was able to save Hiccup from his meeting with the floor.

"Whoa!" Hiccuped eyed the tail underneath him saving him from his fall. "Thanks bud. What would I do without you?"

The still awakened beast gave a cocky grunt saying, 'Nothing. You couldn't survive without me.'

Pushing himself up with help from his friend, the boy got back on his and finished dressing himself. Toothless just eyed him with half open eyes and then returned to sleep.

Hiccup thought to himself about how much his life had changed over the last few weeks. It has been around two months since the 'Queen of Dragons' as Fishlegs had dubbed it had thrown his whole life into a mess. He honestly wondered if he would ever be able to do anything the same without his leg. It wounded him deeply how much he now relied on his newfound friends for support.

In his mind he now considered himself even more of a burden than when he wasn't destroying half the village in his feeble attempts at becoming a master dragon slayer. Now he was 'Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror'. At least according to Snotlout. He didn't consider it very fitting considering before the battle he was Hiccup the Useless. It made him feel empty as he wondered if all he was recognized for being at the right place at the right time.

But that the last thing on his mind since the battle. He had other more concerning thoughts rattling around in his mind. More specifically a certain axe wielding maiden and how she had been avoiding like he had the eel pox.

Ever since he woke up, Hiccup had been showered with constant attentioned by all the people who used to wish he would get lost at sea and never return. Even his ever disappointed father started to warm up to him and he began being the dad Hiccup always wanted. He finally had everything he ever wanted from the village. He had all the praise and love of the people. Except for one.

After seeing all the villagers finally embrace the new and exciting world of dragons he found only one person remained stoic throughout the festivities. Astrid.

Sure they shared that kiss in front of the village. Oh that kiss. It was his first and felt so warm on the inside. For the one moment he felt like everything in the world was right and that nothing but the release of their lips could ruin the moment. However, it eventually ending. That cute, daring and almost challenging smirk being the last bit of total fulfillment he would feel. But it all ended. Sadly. So very sadly.

Now he felt more hollow than a whispering death's den inside. After the kiss Astrid retreated herself from the village and more importantly him. She refused to attend any of the parties or join in any of the _many _drunken nights at the Great Hall with him. He would only ever see her during his new Dragon training sessions that the villagers demanded he show them. Only in the crowd did she feel safe enough to hide and show herself to him. However, they almost never talked anymore.

He recalled the last conversation they had very vividly. He had been back at Gobber's forge finalizing a beautifully engraved family axe that was used in the marriage between Yargis and Ophelia. Two older teens that never really interacted with Hiccup in the past unless it involved adding fuel to the fire in one of Snotlout's famous 'Running of the Hiccup' altercations.

Despite past animosities for the two he was happy to help the fathers of the teens and he fashioned a beautifully delicate axe for the two.

As he prepared the final touches on the weapon Hiccup heard that sultry voice in the back of his mind. He overheard Astrid talking to Gobber asking him to do a quick resharpening of her trademark axe.

Despite being elated at the chance to actually chase her down and have an actual conversation with her for the first time in weeks, he was utterly confused. This was the second time in a month that she had requested her axe be treated. He thought to himself what possible abuse would require a weapon as finely crafted to be sharpened twice in such a short time. Especially considering he did the first treatment himself.

Of course she didn't stick around to talk. The last time she just dropped it off with Gober and requested that it be done as quickly as possible and then left. He wondered how she had managed to cause such damage to the ax in such a short time. He had been the one to handcraft himself for her and he did what he considered to be his best work on that ax.

Feeling investigative he peeked around the corner to see the young blonde conversing with the big, burly forgemaster. "Aye, lass. I can do it for ye. But are you sure you want it back so soon? If you keep this kind of abuse up much longer I don't know how much longer yer goin' to have before your swingin' notin' but de handle around?"

She sighed stressfully ad replied, "Yeah I know Gobber, I'm just trying to practice more right now and I need it back very soon, please?" She almost half begged as she said this.

Hiccup was taken aback by this. What it the world would she need to be practicing even more for now? They weren't exactly under the threat of death anymore by fire from the sky anymore. Was she worried about something? Was she worried about him?

The forgemaster sighed and said, " Al'rite lass. But I'm tellin' ya dat dis will de last time I de dis month. Understand?"

She sighed in tensed relief, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

And then she walked away. That was the last he saw of her. And that was almost a week ago. And he had more questions than answers than he liked.

He decided today he would take a walk and try to do some writing to help calm his mind. He told Gobber he would go to the woods and collect more forge timber and he would he back in a few hours.

The young teen strolled through the woods he had come to know so well over his dragon training over the last few months. Each time he would pass a tree it brought back memories of all the various adventures and blunders he had in learning to ride his reptilian friend.

He continued to walk for a while until he encountered the log he had staged all those months ago to conceal the path to his secret cove.

He mounted the first limb and instantly felt something was amiss. He noticed that his usual step had slightly more give to it than usual.

He climbed up the rest of the way to observe the limb more closely. Upon further examination he noticed that the branch had been extremely worn down. It was almost as if someone had been rushing over it for a while.

Scratching his head as to what could be out in the woods with him, he leapt down to the ground to continue his walk.

Another five minutes passed and Hiccup again began to observe his surroundings. Something he had begun to be quite privy to since his death brush with death.

Something about almost losing his life had made him realize to better appreciate the world around him and all of its beauty.

He noticed the way the leaves would dance in the late summer wind. He saw the rhythm of growth along the trees bark and remarked to himself how Odin had built such powerful lifeforms.

Hiccup appreciated the quality of nature's strongest plant. How it could live for generations, silently standing and observing the same place for decades. Watching as wind, rain, dragon, and man alike would beat and bruise the objects to the core. Only for the tower of bark to regenerate its lost limbs and leaves the next spring. Nothing but the utmost attacks could tear these wonders of nature down.

In the distance, however, Hiccup's focus was broken by none over than the sound of a tree falling to the ground. This accompanied by the screams of watch sounded like a bat out of _Hel _caused him to collect himself start rushing over.

As he 'ran' to the sounds of more chopping he began to notice that whole sections of sapling and tall timbers alike that were completely destroyed. Branches and leaves littered the ground in increasing intensity as he got closer to the source of the screaming.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks when he saw the cause for such chaos. He could see through the brush the outline of a certain blonde shield maiden.

For a second he was worried that she was hurt, but those fears evaporated when he realized saw an axe fly at almost unbelievable speeds into a sapling just five feet from his current hiding spot.

The young tree didn't stand a chance against the force of the menacing ax being hurled into it. A deafening crack could be heard as the top half fell clean to the ground.

Unsure of how to approach the situation, the dragon trainer waited patiently for his counterpart to retrieve her beloved weapon.

As she walked up and picked up her ax, Hiccup instantly noticed how visible strained Astrid appeared. She was soaked from head to toe in sweat. Her hands were covered in blood and blisters. Most likely from the constant abuse of handling her flying death trap.

However, that wasn't what stood out most of all. Under her bloodshot eyes he could clearly make out the constant stream of tears the ebbed further down her cheeks. Accompanied with the sounds of sniffling he could definitely tell she was visibly upset. The thing he wondered most was what for?

He decided he couldn't leave her in this state. Despite the risk of having his head chopped off he took a leap of faith and slowly walk out from the brush line.

Astrid had her back turned and was brushing sweat off her face when she heard the footsteps of someone behind her.

Going into fight or flight mode she quickly raised the ax and prepared to unleash another deadly swing into whoever had decided to sneak up on her. However, she was taken aback when she was met with confused and worried face of her green eyed friend.

Quickly realizing she had been caught, she turned away and brushed off what remained of her tears. She holstered her axe to her side and turned back to face a stilled concerned Hiccup.

"Astrid… are you ok?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gritted her teeth and managed to spout, "Yes! I'm fine. What are you doing out here right now?!" Her heart was rushing with adrenaline as she hoped Hiccup didn't try to pry.

Hiccup gulped and said with concern in her voice, "I was out for a walk. I heard someone screaming so I came to make sure everything was alright."

Being mindful of their body language, Hiccup put his hands by his sides and tried to take a few steps toward his flustered crush.

Astrid instantly perked up when he did this and got defensive again. "Don't come near me, Hiccup!" She shouted. "I don't want to talk right now!"

Attempting to calm her down, Hiccup took a step back and pulled out his water pouch. Offering he said," Ok, fine. We don't need to talk. But will you at least take some water? Thor knows how hot it is out here you look hot in the face."

Easing up a bit, Astrid bit her lip and thought for a moment.

After a few seconds she walked over and snatched the pouch of water from him. Saying nothing she proceeded to down the whole thing. She gulped furiously as the cooling fluid quenched her devilish thirst. Once she was finished she capped the pouch and return it to the awkward brunette.

Leaning her ax against the tree she proceeded to put her hands on her hips and interrogate her friend, "What do you want Hiccup?"

"I'm just concerned Astrid. Your out here in the middle of the woods throwing your ax around like my Dad on Snoggletog," he replied.

"Hiccup," she said sternly, "I'm just trying to blow off steam right now. I don't need you of all people out here trying to make things worse."

"Make things worse?" he said with a look of confusion. "Astrid, what's going on? Did something happen? Can't I help you? I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

The shield maiden huffed angrily, "I know Hiccup. And there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just dealing with stuff right now."

"What stuff?" he questioned?

Biting back her tears she replied, "Its not important."

Seeing his crush struggle with her emotions he continued to pry at her. "Astrid. Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying to me. So just confess!"

Feeling her rage creep up again, she shouted back," I don't have anything to confess to you, Hiccup!" But she knew it was a lie.

Getting frustrated at this point Hiccup decided to let her deal with her problem herself. "Fine! Be that way. Keep your secrets. I tried to help you by talking, but if you don't want my help I'll just leave!"

He began to turn around and start walking toward the cove, but he was interrupted but the sounds of crying.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and saw that Astrid had a river of tears down both sides of her face again. His mouth dropped as he was left clueless on what to do.

He thought to himself, 'What have I just done. Now she hates me.' He was about to apologize until he was interrupted by a whisper from the blonde.

"Its you," she mumbled. Her face beet red.

"'Its you?' What's that supposed to mean?" he asked?

Biting her lip for what seemed like the millionth time, she said more audibly, "Is you, Hiccup. You're why I'm… I'm… upset. You're why I feel this way right now."

The dragon trainer stood in awe at her revelation. What did she mean that he had caused her to be so angry and upset? How had he cause her to brutally murder half a forest?

Feeling the silence becoming increasingly awkward, he gestured to a log that hadn't been destroyed yet and offered, "Why don't we have a seat and talk?"

Feeling like the world was falling down around her, Astrid lumbered over to the log and sat down. Gently setting her very abused ax down by her feet.

Easing himself onto the hollow trunk, Hiccup began to realize truly how much abuse Astrid had been putting herself through. Her legs and elbows were covered in bruises and scratches. Her normally beautiful and well kept hair was a mess with knots and dirt. Her eyes also appeared to be raw from a constant series of crying. Only her gorgeous ocean blue eyes remained the same.

Hiccup wanting to break the tension made the first move, "What's going through your mind right now Astrid?"

The teary eyed blonde looked up at him was almost at a loss for words. But she managed to get out, "I just… don't understand why I feel like I do right now Hiccup. I feel so confused. Whenever I see you I just feel so helpless and I stand it. I just want to tell you that I…"

"That you what Astrid?" He said with anticipation.

Another bit of crying followed and Astrid found herself unable to speak.

Hiccup realized that Astrid wouldn't allow herself to speak from the heart. So he decided to speak from his instead.

"Astrid?" he spoke.

"What, Hiccup? I really can't do this right now," She confessed.

Pulling out his journal he replied, "That's fine Astrid. Let me show you, instead." Flipping through his many transcripts and drawings he scanned for what he hoped would pull Astrid from her shell.

Cautiously, he ripped a page from his book and handed it to his crush. Knowing full well what might happen he braced for

Astrid read each word intently and when she had finished she was taken aback.

The page read, '_The candle in my darkness. The key to my heart. The one whom my soul loves. That girl of my deepest desires. I love her with a passion so undoubtedly, so beautifully, so completely. She is like the sun to man. I need her so deeply, yet I can't hold her. I can't express to her my true feeling. For if I do I will be hurt with an unbelievable pain. What I would do for her though. I will always love you, even if I can't have you, Astrid Hofferson.'_

She turned back to face Hiccup, his eyes full of anticipation and something else. Was it fear?

After a few minutes of locking stares, Astrid finally confessed, "Hiccup,... I l-... I love you, too."

Feeling the immense weight finally lifted from her heart, Astrid began to cry again, but this time it wasn't pain. It was love. Reading the confession had washed away all her fears and pressures. Finally she could be honest with Hiccup in knowing he felt the same way.

Breaking the silence Hiccup spoke, "Astrid…"

Locked in another gaze, after felt herself begin to move closer to Hiccup. He returned the favor.

Astrid closed her eyes and tilted her head, preparing herself for what she would later consider one of, if not the best, kisses of her life.

There lips met, and just like the first kiss, it was full of love. Except both of them were showing the love they have for each other. Their lips felt soft on each others' Astrid could feel how Hiccup was still so firm yet gentle in the action. It felt warm and so alive. They're heart pounding quietly in their moment of passion.

Slowly, they parted and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said in unison. They both had a short laugh and then they hugged each other.

Enjoying the moment, they continued to cuddle for what seemed like hours. Feeling the warmth radiating from each of their bodies, neither wanted to let go, so they didn't.

They remained like that for the rest of the evening. They would switch between cuddling and kissing. Just trying to enjoy what time they could have together. But both knew it had to come to an end.

Eventually, hours had passed and the stars were shining brightly. Astrid was huddled on Hiccups bony chest revealing in his warmth. Being far away from the village at this point they both decided to just sleep in the woods that evening.

As the new couple drifted off to sleep, both gave each other a last "I love you" and drifted off to sleep. Dreams of their future filling their minds. Both knowing that no matter what, they would always have each other. Through the good times and the bad.


End file.
